Ask the Dark Forest
by Rainstar from JediClan
Summary: You ask the Dark Forest Warriors Questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to ask the dark forest! Just so you know, this is not my original idea. It's someone else's and all credit goes to them! Anyway, here you can ask hawkfrost, Tigerstar, brokenstar, ashfur, mapleshade, thistleclaw questions! Just review your questions! Remember to say who you are asking. Thanks! -Rainstar-


	2. Page 1

Chapter: 1.

To Tigerstar:  
So, why do you hate Firestar? Because he is a good kitty? Lol. Why did you  
ever get a mate if you are so evil?  
Lol. :P

Answer:

tigerstar- When Bluestar found him, I became nothing! He rules way too softly! Just look at his Clan! Over half are nothing but kitty pets! And he has always been jealous of me anyways! My 'mates' knew nothing of my brilliant plans.

From: Mountainstar (Guest)

Mountainstar:So Brokenstar,  
When you killed Raggedstar, were you aware that he was your father?  
-Mountainstar of RobinClan

Answer:

Brokenstar- of course! He was soft-hearted and foolish!

lavi0123  
1376685041 . chapter 1

Okay, so I have a few questions: (note: these may be surprising, but I honestly want to know)  
Hawkfrost: Do you love Ivypool? (Other Dark Forest warriors: he has a right to love whomever he wants. Don't kill him for loving a cat, that's like killing a kit for not being as strong as a warrior.) Whether you answer yes or no, check out my fanfiction, Unexpected Romance.

Answer: Hawkfrost- what! I could never love that traitor!  
Tigerstar: Who do you love more, Sasha or Goldenflower? Also, don't be mad at Pinestar for leaving ThunderClan, even though it is sort of his fault. The Clan life was never really for him.

Answer: Tigerstar- I didn't love either of them. They were merely tools.  
Brokenstar: If Yellowfang had been a warrior instead of a medicine cat when you were born, you wouldn't be in the Dark Forest, most likely, since Yellowfang is in StarClan. What is your reaction to that news?

answer: Brokenstar- Hah! I still would've been here, because I still would have done those things.  
Ashfur: I don't really like you. You didn't have to threaten Squirrelflight, you know. She didn't exactly have an easy life. Don't you feel the slightest bit sorry for her?

answer: Ashfur- She dumped me for Brambleclaw! Of course I don't feel sorry for her!  
Mapleshade: I wonder why you were put in the Dark Forest. I hear that you had a hard life, losing your mate, kits, and Clan. I don't mean to offend you, but I feel a little sorry for you. Come on, Mapleshade's Clan and mate! What did Mapleshade's ever do to you? You do realize that you made her evil, right?

answer: Mapleshade- it's called I killed cats. And I didn't want to go to StarClan where they are all mean-hearted!  
Thistleclaw: You are my all-time least-favorite character. Tigerstar had real potential, he could've been a great leader, he could've been ThunderClan leader! But no, you just had to make him evil, didn't you? If you're evil, keep your evil to yourself! What was Sunstar thinking, you aren't fit to be Tigerstar's mentor! If anything, Bluestar should've been Tigerstar's mentor! Bluestar was the one who named you, did you know that? She named you Thistlekit for your spiky fur, but she had no idea that you would be evil! Adderfang wasn't that bad a mentor, you were born evil. Again, you are my all-time least favorite character.  
Alright, those are my questions. As you will notice, I asked every Dark Forest warrior a question. I owe compliments to Warriors Wiki as well as the Super Editions for the information, like Thistleclaw's mentor, Mapleshade's cruel life, Brokenstar's father and what could have been his life if Yellowfang had been a warrior, and part of the reason Tigerstar was evil (his father left him for a kittypet life, disobeying the warrior code). Go Warriors Wiki!

answer: Thistleclaw- but he became leader didn't he? As for Bluestar naming me, she probably copied someone else.

From Spottedfire613

To mapleshade  
Why do you hate Thunderclan so much and why did you have to kill  
spottedleaf(runs away sobbing)

Answer: Mapleshade- They took my life away from me! And Spottedleaf wouldn't have died had she not interrupted my sweet revenge!

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I am having fun answering them, though I don't agree with the characters that they did the right thing. Also this is not my original idea. All credit goes to the person who did. Keep the reviews coming!

-Rainstar-


End file.
